


«Т» значит «Тони»

by victoria_holmes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: Метка на твоей коже является первой буквой имени твоего соулмейта. У Стивена вытатуировано «Э». Но он влюблён в Тони.





	«Т» значит «Тони»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T For Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604864) by [KassandraScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett). 



В мире, где люди получают свою метку только тогда, когда впервые оказываются рядом со своей родственной душой, Стивен Стрэндж получил свою в двадцать два года; это произошло на конференции, посвящённой прорывам в области хирургических технологий. Как у одного из наиболее опытных нейрохирургов страны, здесь у него была хорошая возможность встретиться с другими собратьями по интересам.

Точнее, это было бы хорошей возможностью, если на конференции присутствовал бы хоть один человек, соответствующий его уровню, или, по крайней мере, кто-то достаточно интересный, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Но _нет_. Во всяком случае, большинство гостей, казалось, только и были возмущены и оскорблены тем, что кто-то такой молодой мог быть таким же опытным, как они, и вдвойне умным. Хотя, _если уж честно_ , Стивен намеренно оскорбил парочку из них.

— Надоедает, правда?

Стивен вздрогнул, бросив взгляд поверх стакана с виски, и увидел очень привлекательного мужчину, возможно, на пару лет старше его, ухмыляющегося поверх бокала с мартини.

— Что?

— Что нужно доказывать, насколько ты умнее окружающих, — вздохнул парень, и Стивен почувствовал, что грудь словно слегка обожгло.

— Да, уж ты-то об этом много знаешь, — фыркнул он, игнорируя желание почесать зудящий участок кожи.

Человек, который казался немного знакомым, нахмурился, скривив полные губы, и поднял руку, чтобы помассировать шею.

— Приятель, я этим дерьмом занимаюсь с четырёх лет.

— Ты что, какой-то мини-Эйнштейн? — хмыкнул Стивен.

Мужчина поднял свой бокал, словно произнося тост.

— Можно и так сказать.

Его тон казался удивлённым, и Стивену это не понравилось. Он чувствовал, что что-то упускает.

Но прежде чем он успел подумать об этом, пожилой лысеющий мужчина практически схватил незнакомца за локоть, что-то яростно шепча ему на ухо. Парень вздохнул, закатил глаза и одним махом выпил мартини  _(нет, Стивен совершенно точно не следил за его дёрнувшимся кадыком)_.

— Что ж, мой черёд произносить речь. Увидимся позже, сладкий.

Стивен даже не успел отреагировать на это прозвище, как мужчина уже исчез в толпе. А через несколько минут, когда парень, сияюще улыбаясь, вышел на сцену, ему захотелось влепить себе пощёчину. Ну какой уважающий себя человек не узнает Тони Старка? Тем более, что именно его открытие привело к появлению передовых медицинских технологий, что, в свою очередь, послужило толчком к созыву этой конференции.

На сцене Старк шутил и бесстыдно флиртовал с публикой. Он подмигнул в его направлении, и Стивен почувствовал, как щёки вспыхнули лёгким румянцем, что было просто нелепым, потому что: **а)** этот мужчина был известен как совершенно несносный, а Стивен не хотел иметь ничего общего с таким же большим эго, как его собственное, и **б)** Старк не смотрел на него конкретно.

Остаток вечера он старался избегать этого человека, пока наконец не добрался до дома и совсем не забыл о нем. Вместо этого его мысли занимала яркая чёрная буква _«Э»_ , выбитая прямо над сердцем.

 

* * *

 

Одеваясь, Стивен, как обычно, не обращал внимания на метку родственной души. Смотреть на неё было больно. Восемнадцать лет прошло с той ночи, когда она появилась, а он всё ещё не нашёл соулмейта. Произошла какая-то ошибка? Он что, умер? Или он просто не хочет быть с ним? Не то чтобы Стивен мог винить его за это. Верховный чародей и Мститель или нет, он всё ещё был невыносимым мудаком с огромным эго в придачу.

— СТИВЕН!

Стивен тут же покачал головой и направился в главный вестибюль, где, уперев руки в бока, стоял Тони Старк, всем своим видом показывая раздражение.

— Да, Тони? — вежливо ответил Стивен. Его взгляд остановился на букве _«С»_ , которую невозможно было не заметить на коже шеи, но лишь на секунду, прежде чем скользнуть вверх и встретиться с горящими глазами цвета виски.

— Скажи Вонгу, чтобы он перестал красть моего пацана, — проворчал Тони. — Клянусь, если я ещё раз услышу, как Питер говорит о том, что магия — это круто, я задушу этого любящего Бейонсе волшебника. Или тебя.

— Ревнуешь, Старк? — поддразнил Стивен, открывая портал в здание ООН, где они проводили встречу, чтобы обсудить новых потенциальных членов.

Тони нахмурился.

— _Нет_!

Стивен только усмехнулся, позволяя себе посмаковать разлившееся внутри веселье, но вдруг заметил выражение лица Тони, и его тут же сковала боль.

Стивен придал своему лицу более замкнутое, фальшивое выражение, и увидел, что реакцией Тони было поджатие губ. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, пока они не вошли в конференц-зал.

 

* * *

 

Проблема с чувствами Тони к Стивену заключалась главным образом в том, что, с точки зрения Стивена, это было правильным. Метка Тони являла собой букву _«С»_ , так что вполне логично, что он думал о Стивене как о потенциальном соулмейте. Но родственные души всегда совпадали. А метка Стивена была буквой _«Э»_. Не _«Т»_. И он не знал, как сообщить ему об этом. Не после всего того, через что он заставил этого человека пройти на Титане _(честно говоря, было удивительно, что Тони вообще хотел говорить с ним после того, как Стивен провернул этот трюк с Камнем Времени)_.

Не то чтобы Стивен никогда не задумывался о том, какими были бы отношения с Тони. Потому что он как раз таки задумывался. _Много_ раз. Обычно в те моменты, когда Тони радостно действовал Фьюри на нервы, вызывая одинаковые взгляды нежности напополам с раздражением у всех за столом, включая и самого Стивена.

Стивен знал, что Тони чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Сам он чувствовал некое, практически кровное, родство с инженером. Они были так странно похожи, но в то же время разительно отличались друг от друга, и их обоих привлекали друг в друге юмор и остроумие. Стивен знал, что иметь отношения с Тони было бы так же легко, как дышать.

Но он также знал, что это никогда не будет правильным. Просто _не будет_.

Если бы только он мог убедить в этом своё сердце. Если бы только он мог разлюбить Тони.

 

* * *

 

Стивен этого не планировал. Чёрт, он до Титана этого даже не осознавал. Почти три года они работали вместе, помогая друг другу с посттравматическим синдромом, тревогами и кошмарами, и он не замечал, как сильно влюблён. Пока не увидел, как Танос вонзил клинок в живот Тони. Пока не почувствовал мучительную боль при мысли о _смерти_ Тони.

Тогда у него не было времени обдумать своё прозрение. Он отдал Камень, как и планировал; видел, как Тони держал тело Питера, рассыпающееся в прах; принёс свои извинения. Время в Мире Душ было потрачено на планирование и разработку стратегии вместе с остальными.

Но потом они вернулись. И Тони, сразу после того, как закончил проверять самочувствие Питера, бросился в объятия Стивена и поцеловал его, крепко и отчаянно. На пять блаженных секунд Стивену показалось, что он умер и попал в рай.

Тони отступил на шаг, бормоча:

— Извини, прости, я не хотел этого делать. Я просто... я рад, что ты в порядке.

А Стивен тупо кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Тони, казалось, ещё больше вытянулось, когда он сказал:

— Всё нормально. Ты проделал хорошую работу по выяснению деталей плана.

Но всё, о чём он мог думать, это о том, как губы Тони прижимались к его губам.  _«В_ _от дерьмо»._

 

* * *

 

— Что ж, для так называемого Верховного чародея ты не слишком умён, — протянул Локи; его ножи поблёскивали на свету, когда он крутил их вокруг пальцев.

Стивен усмехнулся.

— Конечно. Я глуп как Бог, который попался в одну и ту же ловушку дважды.

Трикстер оскалил зубы и, вероятно, напал бы на него прямо сейчас. К счастью, остальная часть команды, которая наблюдала за спором с затаённым предвкушением, помешала этому. Тор положил тяжелую руку на плечо Локи.

— Довольно, брат, — предупреждающе, хоть и со смехом, бросил он.

Тони взял Стивена за локоть.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной, Дамблдор.

Стивен позволил отвести себя в лабораторию.

— Этот человек не уважает мистические искусства, — прорычал он.

— А у его брата нет инструментов для ухода за газоном. Наверное, это семейное.

— Нельзя сравнивать уход за газоном с колдовством, Тони! — возмутился Стивен.

Гений лукаво улыбнулся.

— Нет? — спросил он, притворяясь растерянным. — А как насчёт садоводства? С ним можно?

Стивен прищурился.

— Даже не начинай, — предупредил он.

Ухмылка Тони стала ещё шире.

— Хм, наверное, работа на открытом воздухе это не твоё. Дизайн интерьера наверняка будет куда более подходящей метафорой...

Устав от отсутствия их внимания, Плащ без предупреждения слетел с плеч Стивена и обхватил ноги Тони, заставив его споткнуться. Стивен поспешил подхватить Тони, но Плащ обвил и его лодыжки, и он тоже упал.

— Я, конечно, представлял, каким именно образом ты окажешься на мне, но этого варианта в списке не было, — пошутил Тони, однако тщательно скрываемая нервозность всё равно прозвенела, как колокольчик.

Стивен застыл. Тело Тони растянулось под ним, и он чувствовал каждый удар его сердца, каждый мускул, каждое вздымание грудной клетки. Он чувствовал, как росло возбуждение Тони, и знал, что Тони чувствовал, как росло возбуждение Стивена. Так какого _хрена_ они  _всё ещё никуда не сбежали друг от друга_?

— Стивен? — Тони тихо произнес его имя, и Стивен в отчаянии встретился с ним взглядом.

— Тони, я не могу... я... я не... — Почему он не мог закончить ни одного предложения?

— Эм, Тони?

Услышав голос капитана Америка, Стивен слез с Тони, и Плащ немедленно обвил его плечи. Тони тоже встал, а Роджерс старательно избегал смотреть им обоим в глаза.

Наступило неловкое молчание, пока Тони не хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ладушки, в чем дело, кэп?

— Мы уходим через несколько минут, — сказал Роджерс. — Клинт говорил, что у тебя есть для него какие-то стрелы.

— Так точно, кэп. Пойдём.

Он подвёл Роджерса к столу, где стоял колчан, полный стрел с пурпурными наконечниками и разноцветными оперениями. Стивену потребовалась минута, чтобы взять себя в руки. Затем он поднял взгляд. И тут же пожалел об этом.

Тони объяснял цветовую кодировку Роджерсу, размахивая руками в своём обычном вдохновении творца, а высокий мужчина, наблюдая и кивая, нежно улыбался ему, глядя сверху вниз сияющими голубыми глазами.

Стивен не был готов к приступу ревности, который охватил его от этой сцены. Но больше всего ему хотелось оторвать Роджерса от Тони и поцеловать последнего до потери сознания. Не помогало и то, что метка Тони была отчётливо видна. Изогнутая буква _«С»_ , казалось, насмехалась над Стивеном, дразня его возможностями. Не помогло и то, что имя Роджерса начиналось с той же буквы. Да Бога, блять, ради, его полное имя тоже было _Стивен_!

Не говоря ни слова, он создал портал в Санктум и шагнул внутрь. Он не обращал внимания на то, как под туникой жалила его собственная метка, как и на то, что ему казалось, будто из него выжигают сердце.

 

* * *

 

Если подумать, то он, вероятно, не должен был говорить Тони о своей травме. Он знал, как тот отреагирует. Но Тони выклянчивал информацию минут пять, и было трудно отказать ему в чём-либо, когда знаешь, что он чего-то хочет.

Итак, Стивен сдался и упомянул о колотой ране от единственного ножа, удар которого Плащ не смог заблокировать.

И Тони прибыл в Санктум с единственным намерением увидеть его. Стивен скорее умрёт, чем признает, как прекрасно было ощущать его присутствие, хотя на самом деле он не так уж сильно пострадал.

— Нет, серьёзно, тебе нужно посмотреть, есть ли какие-нибудь заклинания, которые смогли бы защитить тебя от физических атак, — проворчал Тони.

Стивен закатил глаза, лёжа на диване.

— Хорошо, Тони, — покорно пробормотал он.

Тони нахмурился.

— Нельзя рассчитывать на то, что Плащ защитит тебя от всего, Стивен.

— Теперь ты говоришь как Вонг, — вздохнул Стивен, медленно садясь. — Но ладно, думаю, ты прав, мне нужно поработать над самообороной. Теперь ты доволен?

Тони не ответил. Он, казалось, оцепенел. На две секунды Стивен растерялся, но вдруг вспомнил, что снял рубашку, чтобы Вонг сделал перевязку, а после даже не потрудился надеть её, просто позволил Плащу его укрыть.

Теперь, когда он сел, Плащ слетел, оставив грудь обнажённой. И Тони смотрел на его метку.

— Тони? — нерешительно позвал Стивен.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Я не знал, как.

Тони закрыл глаза.

— Я должен был догадаться, — прошептал он. — Должен был понять, почему ты не... почему ты _никогда_ не...

— Тони, прости меня. — Стивен понял, что его голос дрожит. И в глазах защипало. — Я просто... я не хотел причинять тебе боль.

Тони короткими быстрыми движениями покачал головой.

— Я не виню тебя, — сдавленно заверил он. У него перехватило дыхание, а когда он открыл глаза, они блестели от слез. — Мне... Мне жаль, если... если я когда-либо доставлял тебе неудобства.

— Тони, пожалуйста—

— Я пойду. Поправляйся скорее, Стивен. — Он встал и вышел прежде, чем Стивен успел сказать хоть слово.

Он услышал, как закрылась дверь, и это было похоже на конец. Он должен был почувствовать облегчение. Тони больше не будет флиртовать с ним, не будет завоёвывать его внимание, не будет тратить своё свободное время на то, чтобы околачиваться в Санктуме. Так какие проблемы?

Стивен ощутил холодную пустоту от потери того товарищества, которое они создали.

 

* * *

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер? — вздохнул Стивен. Он медитировал, а когда очнулся, то обнаружил Человека-паука, сидящего напротив него с открытым ноутбуком и блокнотом в руке.

— Домашкой занимаюсь.

— Почему не на базе, как обычно?

— Потому что нам задали написать статью о своём любимом герое, и я не хочу, чтобы мистер Старк знал, что я пишу о нём, пока не закончу, — ответил Питер, затем похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. — Вы можете помочь мне с поиском фактов.

От нечего делать Стивен взял ноутбук и принялся просматривать страницы, делая вид, что ему не больно видеть фотографии Тони в броне, в костюме-тройке, или снимки поцелуя с Пеппер на празднике много лет назад _(он старался не обращать внимания на последние как можно старательней)_.

И только открыв страницу Википедии, он увидел это.

_«Тони Старк (полное имя — Энтони Эдвард Старк) родился 29 мая 1970 года в семье Говарда и Марии Старк...»_

Энтони. _Энтони_. ЭНТОНИ.

— Док?

Стивен посмотрел на озабоченное лицо Питера. Его сердце колотилось, но внезапно он ощутил странное умиротворение.

— _Энтони_ , — осторожно произнёс он.

— Да, я знаю, это его полное имя.

Стивен резко встал. Не обращая внимания на вопросы сбитого с толку Питера, он открыл портал в общую комнату базы Мстителей. Тони сидел на диване. Он что-то говорил, но запнулся, когда объявился Стивен.

— Я чёртов идиот, — заявил он. Почти не слыша бормотание Уилсона о том, что это очевидно, он опустился на колени перед своим соулмейтом, обхватил его лицо ладонями и крепко поцеловал.

У губ Тони был вкус кофе и кокоса, от него пахло металлом, огнём и маслом. Стивен почувствовал эйфорию, когда скользнул языком по губе Тони, и тот задрожал.

Наконец, они разорвали поцелуй, и то только потому, что Тони отстранился от него.

— Что всё это значит? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность.

— Энтони.

Тони медленно кивнул.

— Да. Это мое имя.

Стивен тоже кивнул.

— Да. Тебя зовут _Энтони_ , — радостно согласился он. Где-то в глубине души он был рад, что остальные члены команды куда-то испарились. — Не Тони, _Энтони_. И начинается с  _«Э»._

Выражение лица Тони сменилось с растерянного на озадаченное.

— Ты не знал, что меня зовут Энтони? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Нет. Только что узнал из статьи в Википедии. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?

Тони вздохнул.

— Я думал, ты знаешь. Я никогда раньше не видел твоей метки, но был уверен, что я буду твоим соулмейтом, потому что знал, что ты мой. Но ты никогда не казался заинтересованным, и я не мог понять, почему. Потом я увидел твою метку, и...

— И ты подумал, что я разочарован, — понял Стивен. — Ты подумал, что я не хочу быть с тобой.

Молчание было достаточным ответом.

Стивен погладил Тони по щеке, заставляя его посмотреть на него. Глаза Тони, как всегда, представляли собой уникальную смесь слишком тёмного и слишком яркого. Сейчас они были сосредоточены на нем, и Стивену захотелось снова его поцеловать.

Так он и сделал.

— Я люблю тебя, Энтони, — прошептал он, едва ли потрудившись прервать поцелуй. — Я люблю тебя, идиот.

— Это я-то идиот? Это ты не знал моего имени после трёх лет знакомства. — Тони нежно улыбнулся ему. — Но я тоже тебя люблю. Всегда любил и всегда буду.

 

* * *

 

Питер рассказал эту историю на их свадьбе и взял на себя полную ответственность за сводничество.

Харли жаловался, что его не было рядом, когда происходили такие клёвые события.

 

 


End file.
